


Out

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Johnlock, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hidden Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, hidden marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: After over six years, Sherlock's friends finally ask him about his love life.





	Out

Greg had invited some of his colleagues out for a couple of drinks one friday night. They had just wrapped up a difficult case and he was in celebration mood. Greg, Sally, Anderson and Molly already were in the pub with him. Of course, Sherlock and John had also been invited along. John had assured him that they'd come, but needed to stop at their flat first, though he didn't actually think Sherlock would come along, he never did. To everyone's surprise, Sherlock did indeed come along, even though he did not seem very happy about it. He looked utterly bored and let himself be dragged towards the table by his arm. 

"Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long. Sherlock was being difficult", John greeted them as he sat with a small smile. 

Sherlock sat down beside him, giving him a soft glare. He scanned the room, seemingly searching for something or someone. 

"I can't believe you actually got Sherlock to come along", said Molly. "We have been inviting him for years now and he never showed."

"Well, it did take quite some convincing and I'm afraid we won't have a kitchen much longer" John said, grinning as he shook his head.

Sherlock abruptly got up. "I'm getting something to drink from the bar. You want the anything?", He looked at John with the last bit. 

The blonde man smiled at him softly and nodded. "The usual would be lovely." 

Sherlock smiled back at him and headed off towards the bar. 

"What did you do to get the frea-, sorry, Sherlock, to come along?", Sally asked him. 

John raised an eyebrow at her, noticing the insult she wanted to utter, before he replied. 

"I allowed him to do an experiment that he has been planning for a few months. That's why I'm worried about our kitchen. Don't worry, it's nothing illegal though." 

Greg laughed softly at that and shook his head. "I sure would hope it's not illegal. Wouldn't look good if we came in on another drug bust and there is a meth lab in the kitchen." 

Just as John was about to reply, Sherlock came back with a glass of wine and two vodka shots. He handed John the wine as he sat down silently. 

"Thank you", said the blonde and gave Sherlock another soft smile. 

The conversation went on after that for quite a while, Sherlock adding bits and pieces of information where he deemed them necessary, while John was happily chatting away with Molly and Greg. Suddenly, Anderson turned to Sherlock, looking way too smug. "Hey, freak, how come we know nothing about your love life?", he asked. 

"Please, as if anyone would want to date him. Who'd want to date a sociopath like him?", added Sally. 

John was about to tell them off, when Sherlock raised a finger at him and gave him a soft look. "Don't bother. And to answer your question, Anderson, you don't know anything about my love life because none of you ever bothered to ask if I'm seeing anyone", said Sherlock, looking over Sally and Anderson, with a bored look. 

There was a short silence in which John shot Sherlock an amused look and the brunette just rolled his eyes. 

"So you are seeing someone?", asked Greg, surprised to say the last. He'd always assumed the detective was asexual or that no one was worth his time. 

Sherlock's lips curled into a small smile as he picked up his second shot. He let his finger clack against the glass and each he did so, a soft, metallic clink could be heard. "I'm actually engaged. Have been for five years. Not that any of you ever noticed. Really, it's quite amusing how little attention you pay to details. Such as the fact that I wear a wedding ring", he replied and tipped his head back, gulping the vodka down in one go. 

"You're married?", Sally asked, eyes nearly falling out of her heard as she gawked at the ring on his finger. "Who is she?" 

"It's not a women. I have a husband. Thought you'd know enough about me to figure I'm gay. It's quite obvious. Of course you lot are quite sense. As for who-", Sherlock looked at John and smiled softly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

John just rolled his eyes, huffing a breath of laugh and lifted his left hand softly. A small, gold, wedding ring shone in the dim light in of the pub. An exact copy of the ring Sherlock was sporting. There was a long silence after, everyone shocked at the revelation and Sherlock seemingly got bored of the conversation. "John, let's go home, it's late", he whined and the blonde man gave in without protest. 

And just like that, they were gone, Sherlock's arm wrapped around John's shoulder and John's hand on the small of the brunette's back. Just like that, they left their friends behind in stunned silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Wow! I can't believe this reached over a 1000 hits and over a 100 kudos! Thank you so much!


End file.
